I love you, goodbye
by Cherry Blossom
Summary: What has the world come to? I actually wrote a HYxRP song fic. Oh well. Mushy tearjerker. Give me some reviews people.


Okay, okay. I admit it. I wrote a Heero/Relena fic. But it doesn't mean that I like her or anything. I love you, goodbye is a song by Celene Dion. This is just a quickie I thought up while listening to the radio. 

Matteo: Oh wow! Now _that's_ original.

Cherry Blossom: Shut up.

Matteo: Make me.

Cherry Blossom: Omeo o korosu.

Matteo: I'm so scared.

Cherry Blossom: WU FEI!

Wu fei: What is it now, onna?

Cherry Blossom: Take care of this for me.

Wu fei: Sure. Wu fei slices Matteo into ribbons with his katana."

Cherry Blossom: Thank Wu fei! kisses his cheek

Wu fei: blushes Weak onna.

Cherry Blossom: Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. However if you'd like to sell them to me give me a call.

I Love You, Goodbye

Heero looked at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gently stroked her arms and kissed her forehead. When she didn't stir he carefully extracted himself from her embrace and got dressed.

__

Wish I could be the one

The one who could give you love

The kind of love you really need

Wish I could say to you

That I'll always stay with you

But baby that's not me

Heero paused in the doorway and took one last look at his love. He had to mentally force himself not to touch her, not to take her in his arms. He had already cursed himself for being so weak, for needing to hold her one last time. She had no idea he was leaving and Heero did not want to tell her. He did not want to mar their last night together, even if only he knew it was the final time. 

__

You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you

Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do

Heero placed the note by her pillow where she would see it first thing. He tensed when she stirred and mumbled but she went back to sleep instantly.

__

Oh I could say that I'll be all you need

But that would be a lie

She would be hurt and mad and she would probably hate him when she found out that he had gone. But if he stayed he knew he would only end up hurting her more.

__

I know I'd only hurt you

I know I'd only make you cry

Heero closed the door silently and walked out into the street. 'Goodbye, Relena'.

__

I'm not the one you're needing

I love you goodbye

Heero stood in the space terminal across from his old friend and partner, trying to find the words he could not say. Duo stared into his friends blue eyes and saw the deep pain there. "You don't have to do this you know".

__

I hope someday you can

Find someway to understand

I'm only doing this for you

I don't really wanna go

But deep in my heart I know

This is the kindest thing to do

"Yes I do. We can't keep on torturing each other like this. It's time for me to go for good. But Duo, do me a favor? Take care of her for me? She's going to need someone, after…"

__

You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be

Who'll give you something better than the love you'll find with me

"Sure old buddy. You can count on me. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself out there, okay?" The two embraced and Heero boarded the ship that was to take him away. A wetness trickled down his cheeks and Heero found that after all these years of keeping emotions in, he could still cry. 'I have to do this. For her sake and mine. I just wish there was another way. I'm sorry, Relena."

__

Oh I could say that I'll be all you need

But that would be a crime

I know I'd only hurt you

I know I'd only make you cry

I'm not the one you're needing

I love you, goodbye

Relena's hands shook as she read the simple note Heero had left. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she read his last words to her.

__

Leaving someone when you love someone is the hardest thing to do

When you love someone as much as I love you

Oh I don't wanna leave you

Baby it tears me up inside

But I'll never be the one you're needing

I love you, goodbye

"Oh Heero."

__

Baby it's never gonna work out

I love you, goodbye

Well that was it. I know. It sucked. Review anyway. 


End file.
